Um conto de fadas
by nikamaluka
Summary: Fic escrita para o meu AO de Halloween! “Luna tem uma poção, mas precisa testála. Cho tem uma esperança. Harry tem um desejo. E as coisas não saem bem como esperado. E agora, quem poderá tirar Harry Potter dessa enrascada?” OneShot.


Fic feita para a minha AO de Halloween do Snapets, Magalud.

Título: Um Conto de Fadas

Autora: NikaMaluka

Presenteado/a: Magalud

Beta Reader: DeeplyDisturbed

Classificação: PG-13

Aviso(s):

Gênero/Categoria: Romance/Yaoi

Resumo: "Luna tem uma poção, mas precisa testá-la. Cho tem uma esperança. Harry tem um desejo. E as coisas não saem bem como esperado. E agora, quem poderá tirar Harry Potter dessa enrascada?"

Harry estava estudando na biblioteca, desesperado para terminar sua tarefa de poções que deveria entregar de tarde, quando Luna senta ao seu lado.

- Harry, preciso de ajuda!

- Pede para a Mione, ela é melhor nisso e eu estou ocupado!

- Eu já falei com a Hermione, e ela disse que eu sou louca!

- Por que ela acharia isso? - disse Harry irônico.

- Como?

- Nada... E o que você quer Luna?! - diz Harry, com um pouco de irritação na voz, faltavam muitos centímetros no seu pergaminho e o tempo estava diminuindo.

- Não queria interromper, mas, realmente preciso de ajuda!

- Fala Luna - diz Harry, largando a pena encima do pergaminho.

- Eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa para o meu pai, e preciso testar uma poção, você não sabe nenhum...

- Porque seu pai não testa?! - pergunta Harry, interrompendo Luna.

- Ele está muito ocupado e, bem, eu sou a maior interessada no assunto!

- O que é?!

- Uma poção, para uma matéria que o papai vai publicar. Se der certo é claro.

- E o que faz essa poção?

- Bem, eu sempre gostei dos contos de fadas dos trouxas. Então eu bolei uma poção que faz a pessoa dormir, e só irá acordar quando o "amor da sua vida" lhe der um beijo!

- Mas, porque você iria querer uma poção dessas?

- Não é só para mim, mas para todas as garotas que irão ler a revista Harry! Quero dizer, quem não gostaria de ser acordada com o beijo do seu grande amor?!

- Luna, pode até existir garotas que realmente queiram isso, mas, duvido que queiram ficar décadas dormindo.

- Não precisa ser necessariamente décadas.

- Bem, acredito que nem todas as pessoas tem seu grande amor ao seu lado. Eu por exemplo. E se meu grande amor estiver, neste momento, na Jamaica?! Como ela vai sabe que eu estou dormindo?! Eu posso morrer dormindo e ela não vai nem pisar em Hogwarts!

- Deixa de ser bobo Harry. O seu grande amor é a Cho.

"Ah, a Cho!" pensou Harry. Ele não a amava. Harry sempre sonhou em encontrar seu grande amor, alguém em quem ele ficasse pensando o tempo inteiro, alguém que fizesse seu coração bater mais forte só ao se aproximar, alguém que quando o tocasse fizesse uma corrente de eletricidade e extasê se expalhar pelo seu corpo, uma pessoa por quem ele morreria. Claro que ele nunca afirmaria isso em público, mas realmente queria achar seu grande amor, e Cho nunca fora essa pessoa. Harry queria muito acreditar, mas já havia aceitado o fato de que nunca aconteceria com ele, por isso ainda estava com Cho, ele gostava dela e era isso que importava.

- Quem sabe eu faço o efeito da poção terminar depois de alguns anos! Se o príncipe não aparecer... - diz Luna, despertando Harry de seus devaneios.

- É, seria uma solução. Mas, como você vai fazer para testá-la?!

- É por isso que eu vim falar com você Harry!

- Nem em um milhão de anos! Você realmente acha que eu vou beber uma poção que...

- Não Harry! - diz Luna com um sorriso nos lábios - Eu queria saber se você não sabe nenhum feitiço que sirva para testá-lo.

- Ah, feitiço?! - falou Harry, depois de um suspiro - Nunca li sobre feitiços de testes!

- Ah, que pena!

- Porque você não fala com o professor Flitwick?!

- É, boa idéia, vou mesmo! Obrigado Harry!

- De nada Luna, agora, deixe-me terminar minha lição!

- Claro. Até mais!

Luna saiu deixando um Harry pensativo. "Até que seria legal ser acordado pelo beijo de um príncipe, mas seria uma loucura beber uma poção dessas, imagina o que iriam dizer de mim?! Jjá estou até ouvindo a voz de Draco: 'parece que o Potter finalmente virou uma princesa'. Só a Luna mesmo para ter uma idéia dessas". E assim, com um último pensamento e um sorriso Harry volta para a sua tarefa de poções.

Dois dias depois Harry estava sentado no mesmo local, pensado em como o Snape era injusto com os alunos que não fossem da Sonserina, quando Luna senta novamente ao seu lado.

- Não existe!

- O quê?!

- Nenhum feitiço para testar poções!

- Ah, é uma pena.

- Como eu vou fazer isso?!

- Não sei.

- Claro, por que eu não pensei nisso antes? ANIMAIS!

- Acho que não vai dar certo. - diz Harry controlando um risinho.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Bem, porque, além de maltratar um ser indefeso, como vai fazer com que o verdadeiro amor dele o beije?!

- Ah, sim, me parece um bom motivo! - Harry e Luna dão algumas risadas depois de imaginar um rato beijando outro.

- O que eu faço então?! Eu tenho certeza que a poção funciona, mas meu pai disse que tem que ser testada!

- Você não disse que tinha um monte de garotas que gostaria de ser acordada pelo beijo de seu príncipe? Põem um aviso no seu salão comunal, quem sabe alguém queira testar para você!

- Posso tentar! - diz Luna se levantando.

- Mas Luna... - fala Harry, segurando o braço da garota - não se esqueça perguntar para a garota se ela tem certeza de que o namorado seja seu grande amor! Se você deixar uma garota dormindo eternamente em Hogwarts você pode ser expulsa!

- Vou tentar!

- Eu já disse que não vou tomar! - grita Harry - ela está maluca, eu não quero ficar 3 anos dormindo, imagina se eu vou ficar todo esse tempo sem quadribol.

- Mas Harry, A Cho é alérgica a um dos ingredientes, e vocês formam o único casal realmente apaixonado de Hogwarts. E a Cho vai estar aqui, para beijá-lo assim que você fechar os olhos, não é Cho?!

- Claro - diz a garota excitada.

- Mas, Cho, e se não funcionar?!

- Claro que vai! Eu tenho certeza! - diz Luna.

- Mas...

- Você não acredita no meu amor Harry?! - diz Cho, olhando diretamente nos olhos do namorado.

- Harry! Você não ama a Cho?! - pergunta Luna.

- Claro que eu amo, mas, posso ter pelo menos um dia para pensar, para aproveitar antes de tomar a poção?!

- Você vai tomar?! Ótimo!

- Eu não disse que ia tom... - Harry não terminou a frase, Luna estava saltitando de felicidade e nem ouvia o que o garoto estava tentando dizer.

Harry estava em uma poltrona da sala comunal, pensando no que fazer, é obvio que não amava a Cho, mas gostava bastante dela e não queria magoá-la. Mas também não queria ficar os 3 anos que duravam o efeito da poção dormindo. Dormiu na poltrona pensando nisso. Quando acordou já sabia o que fazer.

- Me dá essa poção! - disse Harry. Afinal, se desse errado, Dumbledore acharia um jeito de traze-lo de volta, ele nunca deixaria um aluno ficar dormindo por 3 anos, muito menos Harry Potter.

- Que bom! - diz Luna, animada entregando o frasco com a poção para Harry, que tomou tudo de um gole só, antes que o arrependimento o impedisse.

Já fazia uns 40 minutos que Cho o tinha beijado, e nada aconteceu. Então Luna finalmente resolveu chamar Dumbledore.

- Eu acho que devo ter feito algo errado!

- Ou quem sabe o srta. Chang não seja o grande amor da senhor Potter! - diz Snape que estava no fundo da sala. Cho que estava sentada começara a chorar.

- Eu nunca devia ter incentivado ele a tomar! Foi tudo minha culpa!

- Foi minha culpa, fui eu que inventei essa porcaria de poção.

- Descobrir que foi o culpado não vai ajudá-lo a acordar. - diz Dumbledore com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, depois de uma breve pausa, diz com muita calma na voz - Srta.Lovegood, acompanhe o prof. Snape até as masmorras. - ao perceber a expressão do rosto de Snape ele continua - Quero que diga como fez a poção para o prof. Snape, para que ele possa saber qual é realmente o efeito da poção.

- Claro diretor - diz Luna, se dirigindo para a porta, com Snape logo atrás dela.

- Acho que Chang realmente não é o grande amor de Potter! - diz Snape para Dumbledore - Por mais incrível que pareça, a poção da garota tem exatamente o efeito que ela previu. Exceto por um pequeno problema.

- Qual problema Severo?

- O tempo está errado. Ele não vai ficar apenas 3 anos dormindo, mas 10!

- Então o que faremos?! Não existe nenhuma outra maneira para desfazer essa poção?!

- Eu posso trabalhar nisso! Mas vai demorar - diz Snape - Diretor, acho que deveria falar com o pai da Srta. Lovegood, ele não deveria deixar uma poção dessas nas mãos de uma garota.

- Já falei Severo. E a professora Sprout já tirou pontos da casa e deu detenções para ela.

- Então, se me permite, vou trabalhar no antídoto.

Enquanto estudava a composição da poção e tentava preparar um antídoto eficaz, Snape ficou pensando em Harry. Já fazia algum tempo que gostava do garoto. Na verdade ele sempre gostara, ele era muito bonito, e aquela cicatriz deixava o garoto muito atraente. Mas, se apaixonara por ele apenas há alguns meses. Ele tinha crescido, se tornado um homem bem diferente de seu pai, apesar de ser tão indiferente às regras quanto ele era. Mas, o que o deixara mais apaixonado por ele foi saber que ainda era virgem. A tal poção que a garota da Lufa-Lufa fizera só fazia efeito em pessoas virgens. Porém, ele era um professor, e Potter um aluno, e acima de tudo, ambos eram homens, e isso ainda não era visto com bons olhos pela sociedade.

Depois de muito trabalho e tentativas frustradas ele consegue, o antídoto estava pronto. Snape vai até o quarto em que a Potter estava. Quando ele entra, encontra o quarto vazio, apenas com o garoto deitado na cama que Dumbledore improvisara. Seu rosto mais lindo do que conseguia se lembrar, sereno enquanto repousava, um pouco pálido agora pelo efeito da poção, Harry parecia frágil, como se um simples toque agora pudesse fazê-lo em pedaços.

Snape sentou-se ao lado de Potter e segurou a mão do garoto, realmente queria beijá-lo, mas estava com medo. Sim, medo de aparecer alguém, medo de que ele acordasse e dissesse que não queria que seu grande amor fosse ele, e mais ainda, medo de que ele não acordasse. "Se eu não tentar, nunca vou saber!" - Snape ainda pensa por uns minutos, se ele nunca soubesse, não sofreria. Mas, não queria ficar na dúvida, então depositou o antídoto em cima da mesa. Tocou o rosto pálido do garoto, e ficou admirando-o por alguns minutos, então baixou o rosto e suavemente tocou os lábios do garoto com os seus, estavam frios, sem movimento, pareciam feitos de mármore.

Harry abre os olhos, aparentemente estava sozinho, deitado em uma cama improvisada. "Será que eu passei 3 anos dormindo e ninguém lembra mais de mim?". Harry já estava começando a se desesperar quando ouve um voz que vinha do fundo da sala.

- Como eu fui burro, era óbvio que ele nunca acordaria, que velho tolo eu fui! - Harry aperta os olhos para ver quem era. Estava difícil enxergar depois de tanto tempo dormindo, seus olhos ainda estavam se acostumando com a pouca luminosidade. Quando ele finalmente consegue reconhecer a figura na penumbra todo o seu corpo congela. "Meu grande amor é o Snape?!" pensa Harry "Não pode ser, eu só posso estar sonhando! Ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo" - Como se eu merecesse o amor de alguém como Harry Potter! - continua Snape - Velho tolo!

E então Harry desperta, estava realmente acontecendo. O garoto fica olhando para o mestre de poções - que estava sentado no chão, segurando as pernas perto do corpo como uma criança com medo do escuro, escorado na parede do fundo da sala - e se levanta, caminhando em direção de seu professor. "O que eu estou fazendo?! Eu tenho que sair daqui!" pensava Harry, mas seu corpo não o obedecia, e em menos de um minuto estava em frente ao corpo encolhido de Snape. Seus joelhos simplemente dobrara e agora estava frente a frente ao rosto do homem a sua frente, e se espanta ao ver que o rosto daquele que sempre o atormentava estava cheio de lágrimas. E, sem saber por que motivo, Harry o beijou, um beijo que começou suave, mas que foi aumentando em intensidade e calor rapidamente. Snape coloca a mão na cintura de Harry, fazendo com que esse perceba o que está fazendo e interrompa o beijo, ambos ficam se olhando por um tempo, e Harry sai correndo da sala.

Harry estava cansado de correr e apenas escorou-se na parede e deixou seu corpo cair até o chão naquele lugar mesmo onde se encontrava, em algum corredor de Hogwarts. "O que foi que eu fiz?! Eu beijei o Snape. Por que eu fiz isso?!"

- Harry?! - diz Hermione, andando em direção do garoto - Professor, ele está aqui?!

- Mione... - diz Harry, queria dizer que preferia ficar sozinho, mas as palavras morreram em sua cabeça quando viu Snape dobrando o corredor.

- Por que você correu Potter, a poção era tão ruim assim?!

- Poção?! - diz Harry confuso.

- A poção que eu estava dando para você quando acordou - diz Snape olhando nos olhos de Harry - aquela que derrubou das minhas mãos antes de sair correndo.

- Ah, essa poção! - diz Harry, devolvendo o olhar de Snape.

- Que bom que acordou Harry!

- É, mas, eu queria um tempo sozinho, para pensar! - diz Harry, se levantando - Eu acho que não estou muito bem!

- Eu imagino, a Cho ficou do mesmo jeito quando descobriu que vocês não eram "almas gêmeas"!

- É, eu e a Cho - Harry não estava nem ai pra Cho, não depois do que havia acontecido essa noite, mas parecia uma boa oportunidade para ficar sozinho - Eu... Eu quero pensar um pouco sobre o nosso relacionamento! - disse Harry, já se virando para ir a torre da Grifinória

- Só não esqueça da sua detenção! - diz Snape, com sua voz ironica, de sempre.

- Que detenção?!

- A que você recebeu por beber uma poção desconhecida do ministério e sem a permissão de um professor!

Era uma noite de sexta-feira, todos estavam jogando snap explosivo, ou xadrez bruxo, mas Harry estava se arrumando para ir até as masmoras, para uma detenção com o não-mais-tão-temido professor Snape. Estava se arrumando mais do que o normal, e sabia o porquê. Ainda não tinha admitido para si que amava Snape, até por que era cedo para dizer que o que sentia era amor, mas com certeza aquele beijo despertou algo dentro do grifinório, mas ele não estava com medo, estava até ansioso. Terminou de dar uma ajeitada no cabelo, o que não adiantou muito, pois continuava igual.

No caminho para as masmoras ficou pensando no que diria para Snape. Mas, ao entrar, tudo o que poderia ter imaginado se esvaiu, assim que colocou os pés dentro das masmoras, Snape o encarou, de uma maneira que nunca o fizerá antes e já começou a falar:

- Porque deu-me esperanças e depois fugiu?! - diz Snape, ainda mantendo contato com os olhos de Harry.

- Não fugi de você!

- Fugiu de que então, Potter?! - Snape levanta uma sombrancelha, mas não tira seus olhos de Harry nem um minuto.

- Não sei!

- Como não sabe?!

- Eu só corri. - Harry não sabia o que dizer, a verdade era que realmente não sabia porque tinha fugido, mas também não sabia o porque havia beijado Snape, mas queria saber o porquê, por isso estava ali.

- Está aqui, por causa da detenção Potter! - diz Snape, finalmente tirando os olhos do garoto e voltando para a sua mesa - Então a verdade é que não queria nem me beijar!

- Não!

- Imaginei!

- Não, não é isso - Harry começou a andar em direção a mesa do professor.

- E o que é então?!

- Eu disse, ou melhor, pensei, que não sabia o "porque" de ter lhe beijado, e não que não queria!

- Então - diz Snape, levantando e fazendo o caminho que faltava para ficar na frente de Harry - Queria beijar-me?!

- É - fala Harry, encarando Snape. Um tempo se passou em que os dois ficaram só se olhando. "Quando ele vai me beijar?" pensa Harry.

- Achei que você tomaria a atitude! - diz Snape, antes de passar seus braços pela cintura de Harry e traze-lo para mais perto de seu corpo.

- Acho que nosso relacionamento não vai dar certo se continuar lendo meus pensamentos - Harry enlaça seus braços no pescoço de Snape e toca seus lábios. Ficaram um tempo naquele beijo, até que Snape separa-se de Harry.

- Então espera por um relacionamento?!

- Se não quer, posso ir embora!

- Não, não. Foi só pra confirmar... - Snape volta a se consentrar nos lábios do garoto a sua frente.


End file.
